1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to voice coil motors (VCMs) and, particularly, to an auxiliary tool for assembling the VCMs.
2. Description of Related Art
Voice coil motors (VCMs) usually include a base, an actuator, a stator for receiving the actuator, two elastic plates, and a metallic shell for casing the stator and the elastic plates. When being assembled, one of the elastic plates is arranged on the base and pre-fixed to the base by ultraviolet adhesive. One end of the actuator is seated on the first elastic plate and then sleeved in the stator. The other elastic plate is mounted to the other end of the actuator and prefixed to the stator by ultraviolet adhesive. Then the stator is housed in the shell. After assembling, the VCM is applied with thermosetting adhesive and heated to connect the elastic plates, the base, and the stator. However, it increases cost and reduces assembling efficiency by pre-fixing the elastic plates by the ultraviolet adhesive.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a tool, which can overcome the limitations described above.